In a liquid crystal display device, a classification based on an operating mode for liquid crystal molecules includes a phase change (PC) mode, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode and a field-induced photo-reactive alignment (FPA) mode. A classification based on a driving mode in the device includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). The PM is classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM) and so forth. The TFT is further classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type according to a production process. A classification based on a light source includes a reflective type utilizing natural light, a transmissive type utilizing backlight and a transflective type utilizing both the natural light and the backlight.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal composition having a nematic phase. The composition has suitable characteristics. An AM device having good characteristics can be obtained by improving the characteristics of the composition. Table 1 below summarizes a relationship of the characteristics between two aspects. The characteristics of the composition are further described based on a commercially available AM device. A temperature range of the nematic phase relates to a temperature range in which the device can be used. A preferred maximum temperature of the nematic phase is approximately 70° C. or higher and a preferred minimum temperature of the nematic phase is approximately −10° C. or lower. Viscosity of the composition relates to a response time in the device. A short response time is preferred for displaying moving images on the device. A shorter response time even by one millisecond is desirable. Accordingly, a small viscosity in the composition is preferred. A small viscosity at a low temperature is further preferred.
TABLE 1Characteristics of Composition and AM DeviceNo.Characteristics of CompositionCharacteristics of AM Device1Wide temperature range of aWide usable temperature rangenematic phase2Small viscosity 1)Short response time3Suitable optical anisotropyLarge contrast ratio4Large positive or negativeLow threshold voltage and smalldielectric anisotropyelectric power consumptionLarge contrast ratio5Large specific resistanceLarge voltage holding ratio andlarge contrast ratio6High stability to ultravioletLong service lifelight and heat7Large elastic constantLarge contrast ratio andshort response time1) A liquid crystal composition can be injected into a liquid crystal cell in a shorter period of time.
An optical anisotropy of the composition relates to a contrast ratio in the device. According to the mode of the device, a large optical anisotropy or a small optical anisotropy, namely a suitable anisotropy is required. A product (Δn×d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and a cell gap (d) in the device is designed so as to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on a type of the operating mode. A composition having a large optical anisotropy is preferred for a device having a small cell gap. A large value of dielectric anisotropy in the composition contributes to a low threshold voltage, a small electric power consumption and a large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, the large value of positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is preferred. A large specific resistance in the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio and a large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, a composition having a large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a temperature close to the maximum temperature of the nematic phase in an initial stage is preferred. A composition having a large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a temperature close to the maximum temperature of the nematic phase even after the device has been used for a long period of time is preferred. Stability of the composition to ultraviolet light and heat relates to a service life of the device. In the case where the stability is high, the device has a long service life. Such characteristics are preferred for an AM device for use in a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth.
A liquid crystal composition containing a polymer is used for a liquid crystal display device having a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode. First, a composition to which a small amount of polymerizable compound is added is injected into the device. Next, the composition is irradiated with ultraviolet light while voltage is applied between substrates of the device. The polymerizable compound is polymerized to form a network structure of the polymer in the composition. In the composition, alignment of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by the polymer, and therefore a response time of the device is shortened and image persistence is improved. Such an effect of the polymer can be expected for a device having a mode such as the TN mode, the ECB mode, the OCB mode, the IPS mode, the VA mode, the FFS mode and the FPA mode.
The liquid crystal composition is prepared by mixing liquid crystal compounds. An additive such as a polymerizable compound, a polymerization initiator, a polymerization inhibitor, an optically active compound, an antioxidant, an ultraviolet light absorber, a light stabilizer, a heat stabilizer and an antifoaming agent is added to the composition, when necessary. Among the additives, the light stabilizer is effective in preventing the liquid crystal compound from being decomposed by light from backlight or the sun. A high voltage holding ratio in the device is maintained due to such an effect, and therefore the service life of the device is prolonged. A hindered amine light stabilizer (HALS) is suitable for such a purpose. However, development of a light stabilizer having higher performance has been expected.
“Fusso Kagaku Nyumon 2010 Kiso to Oyo no Saizensen (Introduction to Fluorine Chemistry 2010 Forefront of Fundamentals and Applications)” describes that rise of melting point is caused together with rise of Tni to reduce compatibility with a matrix liquid crystal in p. 415. Here, higher compatibility of compound No. 85 having a biphenyl skeleton according to the invention, in comparison with comparative compound (S-1) formed of a benzene ring and having a lower melting point, is an advantage of the invention to show specificity of the invention.
